


February 5, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos proceeded to glower and attack a Metropolis villain.





	February 5, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos proceeded to glower and attack a Metropolis villain after the latter struck one side of his body.

THE END


End file.
